Ah the Power of Smoothies
by Hiei'sFireyGurl52890
Summary: How far with the YYH gang go for a smoothie?


A/N: Alright This story makes no sense whatsoever. I wrote this story about  
2 years ago with my friend Peyton AKA Adieu-chan. Get ready for the  
silliest story ever! By the way this was back when I couldn't write for  
beans!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke: Is that my smoothie?  
Kuwabara: No..um Hiei gave it to me  
Yusuke: What Hiei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hiei: *grins* Kurama gave it to me  
Kurama: No Keiko gave it to me  
Keiko: So what if I did cutie!  
Hiei and Kuwabara: *laughing*  
Kuwabara: I'm laughing so hard I think I'm to cry  
Hiei: Jeez, Kuwabara it's not that funny  
Yusuke: Who took my smoothie!  
Keiko: Besides I don't even like smoothies  
Hiei: Oh Keiko just shut up  
Yusuke: You better not be talking to Keiko like that  
Kuwabara: Awww how sweet  
Keiko: Thanks Yusuke  
Kurama: All this for a smoothie?  
Hiei: Pathetic isn't it?  
Kuwabara and Yusuke: shut up Hiei  
Hiei: make me  
Kurama: Now Kuwabara and Yusuke calm down  
Yusuke: What about my smoothie??????  
Hiei and Kuwabara: Shut up you dimwit  
Keiko: Now boys that is no way to talk to each other  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei: Who was talking to you?!?!?!  
Keiko: Well excuse me  
Hiei: So Yusuke what are you going to do about it?  
Yusuke: Some one here owes me a smoothie.and I will find that  
person!  
Kuwabara: *Flicks Yusuke in nose*  
Yusuke: HEY!  
Hiei: You're such a baby  
Yusuke: That's it *jumps on Hiei*  
Kuwabara: ooh Yusuke and Hiei sitting in a tree k-i-ss-i-n-g.  
Hiei: *pulls Kuwabara by the neck into fight*  
Jin the wind master: *burst in door* what's going on here?  
Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke: Do you mind??  
Jin: Hey wait a wee minute!! *jumps in fight*  
Shizuru: Idiots  
Kurama: Where did you come from????  
Shizuru: Wouldn't you like to know  
Botan: *walks through door with a slurpee in hand*  
Keiko: What are you doing here Botan??  
Everyone: *pauses  
Keiko: They stopped fighting.  
Hiei: STOP BITING ME KUWABARA!  
Kuwabara: Never shrimp!  
Hiei: *punches Kuwabara*  
All the guys: *fight harder, and a huge cloud of smoke appears*  
Botan: Yusuke can overreact sometimes  
Yusuke: Hey blue hair come say that to my face!  
Botan: Yusuke Urameshi, you better apologize to me now!  
Yusuke: *pulls Botan into cloud of smoke*  
ShiShiwakamaru: *walks through front door*  
Keiko: It's that boy band guy!  
ShiShiwakamaru: don't worry babe I am on a evil-free vacation  
Yusuke: Who are you calling a babe Mr.  
ShiShiwakamaru: certainly not you! *glares at fight*  
Shizuru: An evil-free vacation! You need to be evil it is in your  
blood!  
ShiShiwakamaru: You know what babe your right *jumps in fight*  
Kuwabara: Excuse me! Did you just call my sister a babe???  
Shizuru: I didn't know ya cared little brother  
Kuwabara: *pauses runs out of room*  
Shizuru: *runs after Kuwabara*  
Kurama: I wonder where they are going.  
Yusuke: Who cares  
Keiko: Oh please Yusuke you are being so ridiculous  
Yusuke: No I'm not!  
Kurama: I agree with Keiko.  
Koenma: Oh a fight! I wanna fight too!  
Kurama: Are you serious?  
Koenma: Aw come on please  
All the guys: *stop fighting and laugh, then continue fighting*  
Koenma: No fair.  
Genkai: *walks through door* Hey you dimwits!  
Everyone: *stops fighting with hands still on each others necks*  
Genkai: Ah what the heck *jumps in fight*  
MANY HOURS LATER IN A HOSPITAL.  
Yusuke: Where are we and why is my arm killing me?  
Keiko: Because Hiei practically ripped it off  
Botan: Good God Hiei I didn't know you had it in you  
Hiei: Where do you think you got that black eye?  
ShiShiwakamaru: I have no regrets what-so-ever  
Jin: of course you don't your evil  
Yusuke: I never got my smoothie!!!!!!!  
Keiko: *says to self* First it was a discussion, than it was an  
argument, then it was a fight, than it was a battle, and then here we  
are at the hospital. Ah the power of smoothies!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Narrator 1: And they all lived happily ever after!!!!!!!  
Narrator 2: Except for poor Yusuke.  
Narrator 3: Who is still till this day.  
All Narrators: Smoothie less (  
  
Yusuke: I WANT MY SMOOTHIE!!!  
Everyone: Shut-Up Yusuke  
  
A/N: I love smoothies Muahahahhaha..Please Review! 


End file.
